


Always Yours

by darthgogurt



Series: Savage Opress Mess [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I love him, Light Angst, Size Difference, idk what else oof, ok look
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthgogurt/pseuds/darthgogurt
Summary: Savage finally comes back after finding his brother.
Relationships: Savage Opress/Reader
Series: Savage Opress Mess [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217351
Kudos: 8





	Always Yours

**Author's Note:**

> ok look... i love him. and wow something isn't shameless smut.

“I can’t promise anything when I find him.” Savage said, taking your hand in his. He brought it up to his lips gently. “I don’t even know if I will be able to come back.”

The words coming from him quietly broke your heart. You had always known it was a strong possibility but hearing it was just different. Looking away from him, you tried to hide your sadness even if he could sense it through the force. Savage kissed your hand gently again before one of his arms came around you. His other hand lifted your gaze back to him.

“Please,” he spoke softly, “I warned you.”

No matter how hard he tried, he could not prevent his own feelings bleeding through. Not only did you help him the best you could when he first started his journey looking for his brother, but you showed him affection. When he returned from a fight, you knew he was never in trouble, if you ignored the law. He was a brute force. He was unstoppable. However, you would still stroke his horns and give him compliments. Even with how the both of you felt, Savage was right. He said he would have to leave when it was time. 

And unfortunately, it was time.

“I know. I just don’t want you to go.” You said almost shaky.

Part of you had secretly wished this moment would never come. It had been so long and his brother was supposedly killed by the Jedi. There was no way he could actually be alive. Except, you never said anything like that to him. No matter how much you thought he liked you, you believed that was surely enough to change all that. But still, all this time together. While not constant, it was more than enough. Every moment with him felt like a dream, even when you were evading authorities with him. There had been times when you hadn’t seen him for a couple of weeks but you knew he would return. Trying to wrap your head around Savage not returning was too different. Too hard.

“I… I must.” 

You leaned up and kissed his jaw before taking his hands away from your body and into your own. You kissed each of them as you felt yourself choke almost, your thumbs running over his knuckles. Tears were now on the verge.

“Go now then.” You said quietly, your voice almost breaking.

Before you know it, Savage holds your head between his hands as his lips connect with yours. He brought you close for the moment. A soft whimper escaped your lips into his before he stepped back. He looked at you briefly, wanting to take in all of you. Trying to remember everything he could. Then without a word, he left.

“Goodbye Savage.” You whispered in a cracking voice, the tears finally breaking through. You just didn’t want him to see them. Standing in place for a moment, you wiped the tears off your face. 

\-----

“You have to face the truth…” Your friend starts, believing you would get upset. “He isn’t coming back.”

“I know.” You sigh.

One hand held your communicator and the other was playing with the gem around your neck as you laid in a pile of blankets. He had brought it back after going out for supplies. He never said anything about it since you were asleep when he got back and simply woke up with it on. When you tried to thank him, he simply started talking about being out. It was your only reminder of him that didn’t just exist in your memories. You looked down at the pendant before back at them.

“I think I love him. If only I told him.” You said before leaning up, your voice had gone from almost disappointed to confused as there was a banging from outside.

“What is that?” Your friend asks as you settle back into your bed.

“It’s the lower levels of Coruscant… this god forsaken planet.” You grumble. “Could be anything.”

“You’re right on that.”

It happened again. It sounded even louder, almost alarming you. For a moment you didn’t know what to do, even completely forgetting you were on a holo-call with someone. You sat almost up right looking at the front door you could see from your bed. It happened again. It was definitely coming from your front door. This time it did worry you.

“I’ll call you back.” You told them quietly and ended the transmission so not another sound would come from it.

You could now hear the door’s keypad on the outside being messed with every time the denial beep echoed. Another loud knock and you were out of your bed. Against your door it almost sounded like metal against metal. For a moment you thought it was Republic police. Maybe after months since he left, being able to evade each attempted arrest with him, and now living somewhat freely in the lower levels, they finally decided to attempt when you would at least expect it.

Tiptoeing around your room, you went for your blaster on the dresser. You certainly wouldn’t make it easy for the police or whoever wanted so desperately in your apartment. You began to approach the door before a low growl came that made you stop in your tracks. Then his voice. He simply called out your name against the door. It had been months since you heard his voice. Your blaster dropped from your hands as it felt like everything stopped for a moment. There was no distinction between where your body stopped and the air started. You couldn’t feel the pressure of your feet on the floor. It was like you had tunnel vision as you stared at the door.

“Please, I have looked for you so long.” He spoke again.

It brought you back to reality. Quickly, you went to the door and opened it. At the sight of him, you brightened before letting him. You went into his embrace, feeling comfortable as you laid your head on his chest and listened to his twin Zabrak hearts. Oh to be in his embrace again was unmatched. A literal dream come true since he left.

“Oh Savage.” You whispered before stepping back and looking at him. “I always hoped you would return. I knew you would.”

“I cannot stay long, but I will stay for as long as I possibly can.” He said as he really looked at you. In his mind, trying to see if there were any differences. To see if he could figure out what he missed.

Smiling from ear to ear knowing by some luck or will of the force, you would have a moment with Savage again. Something that you had dreamt about almost every night for the months he had been gone. Whether it was reliving old memories or having new fantasies about the Dathomirian, god-like, Zabrak. As he grabbed your chin between his thumb and forefinger, you jumped back at the cold feeling. His hands were always warm and protecting, even with the claws. You took a half step back and looked. A whole prosthetic arm from his fingertip to shoulder. You were more surprised than anything.

“Who did this to you?” You asked, taking his hand in yours.

From the ground, he looked back at you with a scowl on his face. “Jedi… Obi-Wan Kenobi.” He growled.

You ran your thumb over his knuckles before kissing the top of it that was wrapped in a dusty white sheet. Probably for his lightsaber grip you guessed. He huffed as you watched him hang his head down again. Since Savage was considerably taller than you, him looking down didn’t mean if you took a half step forward you couldn’t make eye contact with him again.

“Speak with me, please.” You said quietly, bring your other hand up to his face.

“You hate it.” Savage sighed.

“No.” You said quickly running your thumb along his tattoo on his cheek. “I should have told you this when you left, well long before you left actually but, I didn’t want you to go because I am in love with you, Savage.”

You kissed the top of his hand again before looking at him. He looked surprised, stunned almost. 

“I regret it so much. I think about you everyday and dream about you at night. I just love all of you, Savage. No matter what happens or what you do. I love you. I am always yours.” With that, you leaned up the few inches to meet his lips.

Savage brought you in a strong embrace against his body. He too thought of you each day. He constantly worried over your safety and well being. So many times he thought of asking his brother for time to find you again but he knew his brother would find his pursuit for a lover trivial. Not when they had a secretly flourishing underground crime syndicate to run.

He lingered as long as he could while you stepped back. Your face was warm and blushing with a bliss as you smiled at Savage. Grabbing his hand, you began to lead him to your room.

“Come with me, my sweet Savage. I have so much I want to tell you about.”

“I am happy to hear it all.” He couldn’t help but smile even while talking.

You laid in your bed and he followed. The two of you made yourselves comfortable as you practically used Savage’s massive body as a personal mattress. His arms wrapped around you as your legs tangled together. Snuggling your head against his neck, you were the most comfortable you had been in a while. Finally, more time with Savage. After months of longing for the possibility, it had become real.

**Author's Note:**

> im going to do an 18+ version omg its going to be sweet though


End file.
